fundamentalist_academiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ozark Bible Institute
Ozark Bible Institute & College is a Pentecostal (Link) Bible College located in Neosho, Missouri established in 1966 (Link). Rules Chapel *Chapel services are conducted several times a week, and attendance is required of all students taking a class that day. *Dormitory students have mandatory prayer meetings on Mondays. *Sunday services are also required of all students, including the one at 5:30 PM. **Any married couple along with their family members are required to attend the church during the summer if staying in the area. *Students are allowed one (1) weekend per quarter to attend another church with their family *Students are required to attend Missionary Prayer Band meetings. *Practicums are also mandatory. *Student ministers are allowed to miss two (2) weekends quarterly for ministry. *All students, whether or not they are graduating, are required to attend Commencement at the end of the spring semester. Moral Standards *Students are prohibited, and are to abstain from the following practices and activities: **Watching movies ***Or going to movie theaters **Carnivals **Sports Games **Going to a Recreation Center *Students are not allowed to use DVD players, CD players or video games in the dormitories or homes of other students. *Objectionable music, including Gospel and Christian Rock, is prohibited. *Ozark Bible Institute has the right to check student books and other forms of literature upon arrival. Dating *Students are not to date "unsaved" individuals. *Dating will be denied to those below a 2.0 GPA *Freshman will not be allowed to date or talk to those of the opposite sex for the first quarter of the school. *Sophomore students are allowed nine (9) hours of dating per week. **Juniors are allowed ten (10) **Seniors are allowed twelve (12) *Any and all dating must be monitored by a third-party chaperone, except when two Seniors are dating. *Although couples are allowed to eat the "noon-meal", they are not allowed to "linger around". *Dating couples are not allowed to study in the same room together. **Exception: The Library. However, they are not allowed to be next to each other studying. *Couples who sit together during a church or chapel service must deduct those times from dating hours. *Couples may not get married during the semester. General Rules *A "Weekend Pass" must be granted by the Dean of Students if they plan on going 30 miles or longer from the institute. *Students must study at least one hour for each class hour taken each day. *Students with a 3.25 GPA are allotted extra "Free-time" during the next semester. *Students must study in their dorm room from 7:00 PM-9:00 PM and remain in their dorm for the rest of the night. *A "Weekly Report" must be filled out by students explaining how much time they studied, went to class, dated, and how much free-time they took. *Students may lose the privilege of using a car if their academic standing is too low. *Students are restricted to "quiet games" on Sundays. *Students MUST be on time for all meals. Dress Code Women *Dresses and jumpers must reach mid-calf length. *Women are required to wear uniforms to class *Full skirts must be worn for athletics and physical recreation. *Sleeve-length is to be at least "3/4-length" *Un-Married students may wear their high school class ring. *Makeup, lipstick and fingernail polish is forbidden. *Female students are not allowed to cut their hair during their time at Ozark Bible Institute. Men *Men do not wear uniforms to class *Men are to wear suits, jacket, collared shirts and/or sweaters to all church services and classes. *Hair must be kept short *Mustaches and beards are not allowed, and must be shaven. External Links *Student Handbook Category:Bible Colleges Category:Pentecostal Colleges Category:Level 4.0 High